Inside the Source Temple
Inside the Source Temple is a quest in Divinity: Original Sin. This quest is automatically acquired when you enter the Source Temple during Follow the Wizard. The location of the entrance is to the North of the Phantom Forest Swamp Waypoint Portal. The path to the entrance is barred by boss and several minibosses. Walkthrough # Find your way to the entrance of the Source Temple which is located to the North of the Phantom Forest Swamp Waypoint Portal. The way is barred by powerful enemies so be prepared. There are many Orcs, Goblins and Demons led by miniboss captains. There is also a unique Death Knight, Death Lord, who creates a lava surface and teleports you onto it to instantly kill you. Enter the Source Temple when once you get past him. # You will unlock the Source Temple Entrance Waypoint Portal as soon as you enter. Bear east, taking either path. You will arrive in a room with a broken mirror. Interacting with it will trigger a dialog for +1 Bold or +1 Cautious. Check along the northwest wall of the same room for a buried star stone (you will need sufficient perception). Backtrack out of the room and search the rocks along the north wall for a tiny switch. Flip the switch to clear the boulder blocking the path to the north. # Continue onward to a locked door. This door will only open if you've found 12 or more blood and/or star stones. Interact with the door to proceed (5700 XP). # Past the door, you will come across another Waypoint Portal (7590 Exploration XP). The following steps 5-9 unlock the pillars of enlightenment in this room and are optional towards completing this quest. There is nothing significant to gain by completing the puzzles aside from some XP and a couple of loot boxes. # Step on the pressure plate in front of the stone head to open a door to the northeast. Proceed into the room and step on another pressure plate to unlock the northwest door. Be careful when you enter this room as the pressure plate will activate a poison gas trap. The statue in the room deactivates the trap. Find the tiny switch to the right of the door to open it. # Head northeast to a broken bridge. Teleport across and destroy the door behind the crates to receive a new Waypoint Portal. Rift Travel to the new Portal (Source Temple Vault). Move eastwards while treading carefully until you reach the Trial Statues. Interact with the statues and they will describe a trait. You need to destroy the statue that does not represent your selected character's dominant trait. The wrong choice will teleport you to the Source Temple Entrance. # Teleport or Feather drop a character through the steel bars and use the mirror to teleport again. Pick up the Earth key and rift travel back to the central room. Now repeat step 4 until you get past the poison gas room. This time head north past the bridge to a room barred by steel grates. Teleport a character across the bars and the lava. Have him use the switch on the north wall to open the door before looting the chest or it disappears. Use the Teleporter Pyramids to regroup. There is a hidden pressure plate slightly to the left of the lava surface which clicks and opens two more doors beyond the one you just opened. Leave a party member standing on the plate and send the rest of the party through both doors. Use Teleporter Pyramids to regroup. Follow the path and proceed through the Earth door to a room with sentinels. Use stealth or sneaking to get past them and regroup. A trap will activate so hurry into the next room and pull the lever to deactivate the trap. There are another two trait statues here. Destroy the one that does not represent you and grab the Air key. Note that there is a secret room to the northwest, obscured by some cobwebs. # Return to the central room. Repeat step 4 but this time leave a character with a pyramid outside the poison gas room. Activate the pressure plate in the gas room and click on the statue to get rid of the gas. Regroup with the pyramid and you should now be able to get into the air room to the north east. This room is a maze of sorts. Use the hatches to proceed through it. There is hidden button in X177 Y215 (Hatch #7, in the room with 2 hatches separated by a metal gate) and on the north east wall. it requires 8 perception to discover. Hit the button and destroy the relevant trait statue.. # Now all 3 pillars of enlightenment in the central room are unlocked. # Proceed to the library at the north end, and you will find nine candles arranged on a circular altar. You can read the two books found here for the solution or read on. ## Light every candle except the central one and wait for a lightning flash. ## Light only the central candle and wait. ## Light three candles in a line, from the south west to the north east and wait. ## A path hidden by the bookshelf disappears (28500 XP) # Proceed through the opened path for a dialogue for +1 Spiritual or +1 Materialistic. At the end of the path you will find an unconscious Zandalor. Speak to him to complete the quest (7590 Exploration XP). There is a dialogue that ensues for +1 Romantic or +1 Pragmatic. Rewards * 91200 Quest XP * 15180 Exploration XP * Portal to the First Garden opens at Homestead * +1 Bold or +1 Cautious * +1 Spiritual or +1 Materialistic * +1 Romantic or +1 Pragmatic ru:В храме Источника Category:Original Sin quests